izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hannah, Maria and Cadence's Totally Stupid Adventure
Plot/Summary/Overview It's a long weekend at MU! Everybody's excited, and Meme and Randall decide to have a Dudes Weekend, for dudes only! But they don't have any dude friends to enjoy it with! Meanwhile, Maria, Hannah and Cadence decide to have a Dudette weekend! Chapter one The sun was shining, the birds were tweeting, and the studens of Monster's University were running around, laughing, chattering excitedly. It's not everyday you get a long weekend! "Just think," Meme began. "A whole three days of no school!" "It's going to be so awesome!" Randall said, happily. He (hopefully) didn't have to deal with the Rodiker's for a whole three days! "We should totally have a Dudes Weekend. Just let out our inner dude," (Blame Stoked, not me.) Meme said. "YES. Best idea ever." Randall said, fist-bumping Meme. "Sounds fun," a familiar voice said. "Mind if we join in?" The voice was coming from none other than Hannah H. Rodiker, her sisters Maria and Cadence standing behind her. "Sorry, this is for dudes only." Meme said. "And besides, why would we let you join? You're always bullying us." Randall said, matter-of-factily. Hannah scoffed. "Whatever. Us girls will just create our own Weekend thing." Her two sisters nodded in agreement, liking the idea. "Whatever, you only got the idea from us, anyway." Randall said. "You wish, Pee-body. All your ideas stink." Hannah said, walking away, laughing with her sisters. Cadence, however, was only fake laughing as she didn't think the idea was funny. "Can you believe them?" Meme said, crossing his arms. "Not really, no." Randall said. "Now, more about this dude weekened. It'll be so fun! Just you, me....The couch....The TV...." Meme said, trying to think of other 'dude' friends that they had. "What about Chet and Jo(h)nny?" Randall suggested. "They're spending their long weekend with relatives, remember?" Meme said. "Oh yeah...." Randall sat down on a nearby bench and started thinking of other people they could enjoy their dude weekend with. Which was hard, because it was for dudes only, and most of their friends were girls. "Wanna go get a cheeseburger or something?" Meme asked. "Yeah, sure." Randall said, getting up and walking away with his boyfriend. Chapter two "Just think of all the cool things we can do in a long weekend!" Cadence said excitedly. "We should make a list of all the things that we want to do!" Hannah said. "We can have our own Dudette weekend!" Maria said. "Okay, think of some of the things you want to do more than ever." Hannah said. "I always wanted to ride a golfcart off of a cliff," Maria said. "I always wanted to jump off of a waterfall and have an ice cream fight," Cadence said. "Then it's settled. And if we run out of activities, we can think of more!" Hannah said. "First off, driving a golfcart off a cliff." "Where are we gonna find a golfcart? Needless to say, a cliff?" Cadence said. "Who do we know who can create anything and everything with just a snap of her fingers?" Hannah asked. "AMI?!" Maria said. "No, dingbat, LMX. She's always using those 'creator powers' of hers! She's perfect to get a golfcart from!" Hannah said, smiling. "Perfect! All we need to do is find her," Cadence said. Hannah, Maria, and Cadence walked off to find LMX. When they did, they found her floating above a rock, drinking a smoothie, and using her laptop. Probably to chat with her friends Samantha and Amber. "HEY! LMX!" Hannah asked. "What? What is it?" LMX asked, sipping her smoothie. "We need a golfcart," Maria began. "We're having a Dudette weekend and we're gonna drive it off a cliff!" the pink-haired lizard-like monster said happily. "Sounds sort of dangerous," LMX said, typing something to her friends on the laptop. "Oh, it is, but we'll survive." Hannah said, positive they would survive. "Okay, whatever you say." LMX said, snapping her fingers. A large, blinding, purple and pink light appeared, a swirly vortex appearing just in the middle. A few seconds later, a large puff of black smoke appeared, and as it cleared and the vortex dissappeared, in it's place, sat a shiny, white golfcart, ready to be used and abused. "Coooool!" Hannah said, getting in. Her sisters followed. "Thanks!" Maria said. Hannah drove off in the cart. "I will never understand those three," LMX said, sipping her smoothie, still floating above a rock. Chapter three "This sucks!" Meme said, slamming his head on the table. They were at a local restraunt, eating cheeseburgers and such. "We don't have ANY dude friends to enjoy our Dude Weekend with! Raaagh!" He slammed his head off the table again. "Don't give yourself a concussion," Randall said, drinking a blueberry smoothie. "We need more dude friends....." Meme said, sighing. "What about that guy over there?" Randall said, pointing to somebody in a pink robe with yellow and blue stars with a matching hat, brown hair, and purple glasses, reading a book. (new oc hoh mah lawrd) Meme looked closer at the, what they assumed, wizard. "That's a girl." Meme said. Randall looked at the wizard. "No, that's clearly a... No, that's a girl, you were right." Randall said. "Like I said," Randall began, "This SUCKS." to be continued!